


What's a Lion?

by Halunygin



Series: Drinny Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, mention of Draco's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Draco's past rears its ugly head, and Ginny cheers him up.





	What's a Lion?

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with this song, so if I got the meaning wrong, I'm sorry.

**No One's Here to Sleep - Naughty Boy ft. Bastille**

* * *

 

"Oh, look at this, Draco," Ginny Weasley gasped, holding a small glass lion figurine in her palm. Draco Malfoy looked up from the counter of watches he was admiring and smirked.

"Of course you'd pick a lion out of dozens of perfectly regal creatures."

"Like a peacock?" Ginny shot back. The blonde scoffed, but wisely chose not to reply. He gazed at his girlfriend, who was regarding the lion with utmost fondness.

"So you really want it?" he asked. Ginny jumped, and shook her head madly, setting the figurine down.

"It costs more than all of my old schoolbooks combined, I could never..."

"I'll pay for it, then," Draco suggested with a soft smile, picking up the lion.

"Draco, you don't have to-"

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to shower you with expensive gifts," Draco interrupted. "And you deserve them."

"I highly doubt that," the redhead muttered, careful not to be audible lest her boyfriend go into a tirade about how amazing she was. There was a time and a place, after all.

Draco placed the lion figurine on the counter, giving the salesman a polite smile. The salesman, however, did not return it, his eyes raking Draco's person, and looking rather irritable.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" he asked after staring at Draco for much longer than necessary.

"Yes?" Draco replied, now beginning to get apprehensive. He had a good feeling he knew what was coming. The salesman looked even more angry as he shook his head.

"The scum they let wander," he muttered. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. There it was. He could do nothing but look ashamed as Ginny gasped.

"Hey, that is completely uncalled for!"

"Just leave it, Gin," Draco sighed. "Let's just go home."

Ginny gave the salesman one last scathing look before following her boyfriend out of the shop. She had to sprint to keep up with him, and when she turned the corner, he was gone. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and disapparated.

Ginny blinked a few times, taking in the sight her house. It was an old property belonging to the family of Malfoy, and half the size of the manor Draco grew up in, yet still pretty big for the pair of them. It had two levels, four bedrooms, two baths, and a garden that Ginny had fallen in love with the moment she saw it.

She opened the front door, and after a quick survey of the lower level, she deduced that her boyfriend must be upstairs and sure enough, when she pushed open the door to their bedroom, he was laying on his side, not facing her. Ginny quietly joined him, her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't let that idiot get to you, Draco," she began. "He's not worth it."

Draco didn't say anything, and Ginny continued.

"I mean, they just don't understand what happened in the last war. They knew your family was on the dark side, but they don't grasp that you paid penance for that, that you're still paying for that."

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"Why what?"

"Draco turned to face her, and his eyes looked wet. "Why are you with me?"

"That's a mad question," Ginny replied.

"You get harassed too, just for dating me," Draco said. "Why are with me?"

"Because I saw past the mark on your arm," Ginny replied. "I saw who you were, funny, charming, sweet, a little arrogant at times. And I fell in love with that."

As she finished her last sentence, she brought her hand up to wipe the stray tears from Draco's face. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I don't deserve you," he said. Ginny made an impatient noise in the back of her throat.

"Who does, really?" she quipped, and Draco cracked a smile at that before continuing.

"I mean, you've never done anything horrible like I have. You're a better person than I am."

"Getting the mark doesn't make you a bad person," Ginny sighed. "You got it because you had to. You were facing certain death."

When Draco still didn't look convinced, she went on.

"You could have killed Dumbledore, but you didn't. You didn't bring yourself to do that, even though you knew it would mean horrible things for your family, and that, love, makes you just as good a person as I am."

Draco smiled softly, pulling the redhead closer and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Gin."

"It is my duty to serve," she giggled.

"No really," Draco said, kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she grinned, nestling herself further into his arms.

"Sorry about the lion," he muttered.

Ginny scoffed. "Who cares about a glass lion? We are never setting foot in that shop again! I'm owling your mother in the morning, she'll be able to ruin that stupid man..."

Draco watched his beautiful girlfriend rant on his behalf, a pleased grin on his face.


End file.
